


Things Freddy Does with you Pre-heist (2)

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [35]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Freddy IS a Tough Guy, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: what the title says, except reader is in a relationship with freddy ♥





	Things Freddy Does with you Pre-heist (2)

  * so the night before you two spend it with lots and lots of snacks, watching your favourite movies and cuddling up on the couch
  * he’s kinda quiet but that’s like. his way of coping. he’s scared that something might happen to you but he tries to hide it
  * mindlessly stroking you wherever his hand is as you cuddle? **yes bitch**
  * the film sesh deffo ends in lazy but loving sex
  * the romantic kind. it’s lovemaking bc times like these (before a dangerous thing) really reminds him of how much he cares about you. and vice versa
  * lazy, passionate making out afterwards
  * eskimo kisses, need i say more???????????
  * supporting each other as you slope off to bed bc you’re worn out, sleepy and giddy after the sex
  * setting 32849328 alarms for the next morning bc you’re both shit at getting up in the morning
  * brushing your teeth together
  * lucky jewellery!! he wears the ring you bought him and you wear the necklace he bought you-- _“they’re good luck, baby, trust me”  
_
  * making breakfast together. a big, yummy breakfast
  * sitting in front of the tv and eating it, watching cartoons 
  * before you leave, you stand in front of the mirror by his apartment door, and freddy stands behind you-- _“who’s a tough girl?”_
  * you turn around and kiss him, telling him it’s gonna be fine
  * one last huge, tight bear hug
  * you tell each other _“i love you”_ and that’s that, time to leave 




End file.
